The present invention relates generally to an inked ribbon assembly for use in facsimile machines and like printing apparatus, and more particularly to an inked ribbon assembly which has been particularly configured to facilitate versatile application in a plurality of different printing apparatus having varying ribbon drive arrangements.
A thermal printing apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, typically employs a rolled, sheet-like inked ribbon for effecting printing on associated paper. The ribbon typically is wound on a cylindrical supply spool, from which it extends to an associated cylindrical take-up spool. The ribbon is advanced through the printing apparatus during its operation, whereby ink on the surface of the ribbon is transferred to associated paper by the printing mechanism.
The printing apparatus includes a drive mechanism for the take-up and supply spools that moves the inked ribbon simultaneously with the advancement of associated paper, during which process the ink is transferred from the ribbon to the paper to create the desired image. To this end, the drive mechanism includes a plurality of support spindles, each insertable into a respective end of one of the spools, for rotatably supporting the spools in the printing apparatus.
In order to assure reliable advancement of the inked ribbon through the printing apparatus, the support spindles typically include one or more drive lugs for disposition in spindle notches defined by the respective ends of the take-up and supply spools. While the provision of such drive lugs on the support spindles is a common feature of various printing apparatus, the specific configuration of the drive lugs can vary from one manufacturer and one machine to another. As a consequence, an inked ribbon assembly configured for cooperation with the support spindles of one particular printing apparatus may not be suitably configured for use with a different apparatus, thus detracting from efficient manufacture and supply of replacement ribbon assemblies.
The present invention is directed to an inked ribbon assembly configured for xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d application with a plurality of different printing apparatus, thus promoting efficient manufacturing and distribution of replacement ribbons.
An inked ribbon assembly embodying the principles of the present invention is configured for use with an associated thermal printing apparatus, such as a facsimile (fax) machine. To promote use of the ribbon assembly with different machines having differently configured support spindles, the present ribbon assembly includes spools which have been particularly configured for receiving, in driving relationship, differently configured support spindles. As such, the same ribbon assembly can be used in a variety of different printing apparatus, thus promoting efficient and economical manufacture, distribution, and storage of replacement ribbon assemblies.
In accordance with the present invention, an inked ribbon assembly for use with an associated printing apparatus includes a first ribbon supply spool having a generally elongated, cylindrical configuration having first and second opposite, open ends. The assembly further includes a second, take-up spool having a generally elongated, cylindrical configuration having third and fourth opposite, open ends. The third and fourth open ends of the take-up spool respectively correspond to the first and second open ends of the supply spool by being respectively aligned therewith when the spools are positioned in spaced apart, parallel relationship during use of the inked ribbon assembly.
The assembly includes an inked ribbon which extends between and is connected to the supply and take-up spools and which includes an ink-coated surface for effecting printing in cooperation with the associated printing apparatus. The sheet-like ribbon is rolled on the supply spool from which it is transferred to the take-up spool during operation of the printing apparatus.
Each of the first, second, third, and fourth ends of the supply and take-up spools are configured to receive a respective one of a plurality of associated support spindles for rotatably supporting the spools in the printing apparatus. Typically, at least one of the spindles for each of the spools includes gear teeth thereon which are driven by the printing apparatus for advancing the inked ribbon through the machine. Additionally, each of the support spindles includes one or more drive lugs which engage the respective one of the supply and take-up spools for effecting driven advancement of the inked ribbon during machine operation.
As noted, the support spindles of different machines, e.g., machines from different manufacturers, or different models of machines, may include drive lugs which are differently positioned on the drive spindles. In accordance with the present invention, the present inked ribbon assembly is specifically configured to accommodate disposition of such differently configured spindles in the ends of the supply and take-up spools. In particular, the first open end of the supply-spool defines a pair of diametrically opposed spindle notches for cooperation with an associated spindle inserted into the first open end. In contrast, the second open end of the supply spool defines a pair of diametrically opposed spindle notches, and further defines a third spindle notch positioned at right angles, relative to an axis of the supply spool, to the pair of diametrically opposed notches defined by the second open end. By this arrangement, a drive spindle having two drive lugs, spaced 180xc2x0 apart, can be positioned in either of the first and second open ends of the supply spool. Additionally, a support spindle having two drive lugs positioned 90xc2x0 apart can be fitted in driving relationship in the second open end of the supply spool.
The take-up spool of the present ribbon assembly is also configured in a fashion which facilitates cooperation with differently configured support spindles. The third open end of the take-up spool defines a pair of generally opposed spindle notches, one of which is relatively enlarged. The relatively enlarged one of the notches defined by the third open end is positioned asymmetrically with respect to the other of the spindle notches defined by the third end. The arrangement is configured such that one side of the enlarged one of the notches is spaced from the other notch for receipt of a support spindle having a pair of drive lugs spaced 180xc2x0 apart. The other side of the enlarged notch is spaced from the other notch to also receive a support spindle having a pair of drive lugs spaced about 160xc2x0 apart. Thus, by virtue of the asymmetrical positioning of the relatively enlarged spindle notch, relative to the other spindle notch defined by the third end, a support spindle having a pair of drive lugs spaced either 180xc2x0 apart or 160xc2x0 apart can be received in the third end of the take-up spool. In the preferred embodiment, the fourth open end of the take-up spool defines a pair of diametrically opposed spindle notches for cooperation with an associated support spindle inserted therein, with this arrangement facilitating receipt of a support spindle having drive lugs positioned 180xc2x0 apart.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.